The Marauders
by CatherineKat
Summary: Changed my mind, I've written another one. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1 New year

A/N this is my first FanFic and it just popped into my head at about midnight. This has actually happened to me before and I reacted much the same way as Remus. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of this, other than the pretty much non-existent plot. (James italic, Remus normal, Sirius bold- 06/01/12)

New Year, Marauder's sixth year

**"You awake Moony?"**

"I am now, it's four in the morning, and what is it?"

**"It's January!"**

"I knew that four hours ago."

**"It only just hit me..."**

"Urgh."

_"Hey Moony, can you keep it down, it's only four in the morning."_

"Oh, did Padfoot wake you up too?"

_"No, you're fairly loud when you're angry."_

"Oh, sorry, it's kind of hard to keep calm when you get woken up at un-earthly hours of the morning by a complete idiot!"

**"Oi! I'm not an idiot!"**

_"Sure..."_

"Sure..."

"Prongs, you're supposed to be on my side!"

_"Well, at four in the morning your charm has considerably lessened."_

"What charm?"

**"I'm mortally wounded Moony!"**

"Good. Can I go back to sleep now?"

**"Yup."**

"What was it you wanted anyway?"

**"Oh, just to see if you were awake."**

"Gaaah..."


	2. Chapter 2 cake

A/N: Yet again, something that has happened to me. Read and Review please!

Disclaimer: Oddly enough, I'm a thirteen year old girl from Oxford, not J.K Rowling. Sad but true. (James italic, Sirius bold, Remus normal- 06/01/12)

**"Please Mooney?"**

"No. Just no."

**"But it looks so simple!"**

"Yes, Sirius, it does but I don't care, you could make drinking water difficult."

_"He did, remember?"_

"Oh yeah. No!"

**"I did not!"**

"Sirius, you tipped the whole glass over Professor McGonagall."

**"Did not!"**

"Go and ask her, anyway that's not the point!"

_"What is the point? I missed that bit."_

"He wants to make a cake."

**"No, I want to make a Victoria sponge."**

"That is a cake. Prat."

**"Oh. I knew that!"**

"Sure you did…"

**"I did! Prongs, back me up!"**

_"Sorry mate, I'm with Moony on this one."_

**"I'm mortally injured!"**

"That happens to you a lot, doesn't it?"

**"You're always insulting me!"**

"No, everyone insults you; I'm just the one who does so most often."

**"See! Prongs, make him stop!"**

_"Nah, I want to see who get jinxed first."_

"At this rate, it might be you."

_"I think I'll leave now…"_

**"Prongs! Come back here now!"**

_"Bye Padfoot."_

**"So, can I make that cake now?"**

"NO! Sirius Orion Black, go and find someone else to pester, NOW!"

**"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted."**

" I wish you did…"


	3. Chapter 3 Homework

A/n please, please review! Even if you already did, I want to know what to do! (James italic, Sirius bold, Remus normal, Peter underlined - 06/01/12)

Disclaimer: I am still not J.K Rowling

**"Remus?"**

"No. Whatever the question is, the answer is no."

**"Oh Moony, I'm-"**

"Yes, we know, mortally wounded."

**"Well yeah. Wait a sec, I'm insulted!"**

"Again?"

**"Yes again!"**

"How sad."

_"My hearts bleeds for you."_

**"Thank you. Hang on, are you being sarcastic?"**

_"What do you think, Einstein?"_

**"Who's Ein…? Oh, never mind, I hate you!"**

_"Love you too."_

**"Arrgh! Anyway Moony, you know this fascinating piece of transfiguration homework?"**

"Yes?"

**"I can't do it."**

"You're supposed to be intelligent!"

**"Aww, Moony think I'm intelligent!"**

"No, that's not what I meant."

**"Sulking now."**

"Sometimes I could swear you're only five. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this is work you should be able to do, you're an animagus for Pete's sake!"

"Yes?"

"No, not you Wormtail."

**"But I can't Moony."**

"Tough."

**"But…But…"**

"No."

**"Pleeeaaase?"**

"Nope. Nothing doing."

**"I'll give you chocolate."**

"Hmm?"

**"Honeyduke's finest."**

"Let me see that. Sirius, were you even awake in this lesson?"

**"Might have dropped off a little. Why?"**

"This is your potions notes!"

**"Ah. That'd explain the difficulty in understanding the incantations."**

"Yes, it might!"

**"Oops…"**


	4. Chapter 4 Butterbeer

Disclaimer: Yet again, I'm not J.K Rowling, I'd love to be, I swear, but I'm not. Sad, isn't it?

A/N: I haven't really got much to say. Tralalala. Ooh, I know! Look, do you see this? It's all in different thingamabobs, Remus normal, James italic, and Sirius bold. The rest of it will follow the way, I promise! Aaaannnd (See, tension!) please, please review!

"**Oh come on Remus. "**

"No."

"_Pretty please?"_

"No."

"**Pretty, pretty, beautiful please with cherries and sugar quills on top?"**

"Nope. Not happening."

"_Please? You know you miss butterbeer!"_

"Don't"

"**Your lip twitched! You do!"**

"No, I, what?"

"_Whenever you lie, your lip twitches. "_

"Does not."

"**Does so, it twitched!"**

"Did not!"

"**Did so, you twitch, I twitch, he, she, it twitches!"**

"If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"_For now, yes."_

"Fine then. Yes."

"_Do you know what you agreed to Moony?"_

"Noo..."

"**Mwahahaha!"**

"I'm sorry, what?"

"**Don't worry Moony, not at all..."**


End file.
